Annie Scrambler
Annie Scrambler is a girl who is frequently envious of the accomplishments of others. She has the power to scramble any word or sentence with a stomp of her foot. Annie is often jealous of the Electric Company's good luck, and usually works with her uncle Sigmund, a hypnotist, to get back at her rivals. Annie has an aunt who is a hypnotist as well named Sandy. Annie also has a little sister named Amy. Annie aspires to be a hypnotist, so she is a trainee to her uncle Sigmund. She is very colorful and manipulative. She can be abrasive at times, and often times is rebellious against Francine Carruthers' plots to prank the Electric Company. Annie is portrayed by Sandie Rosa. Personality Annie is sneaky, manipulative, and mischievous. She enjoys pulling pranks on the Electric Company, and takes great pleasure in poking fun at them. She is quite jealous of the Electric Company's everyday accomplishments, and will do anything in her power to sabotage, diminish or demean them. She can keep a cool head, unless she is infuriated, in which she is very short-tempered. She has a lot of determination and somewhat endurance; for example, in "War of the Words", when Francine and Manny had given up on stopping Hector from giving his presentation, Annie's somewhat endurance is demostrated when she tried to ruin Hector's presentation by stomping her foot and making the ground shake, but after 10 tries, she grew tired. Her determination is always fueled by the thought of the Electric Company finally being defeated, making her one of the toughest Pranksters. Annie is very clever, especially to keep her out of trouble. Annie is more or less disrespectful and rude towards other people beside the Electric Company; for example, in "The Potato Custom", there is a scene in where Annie turns around to a Skeleckian woman playing with a rubber band, and the woman smiles at her, and Annie smiles back but turns back and apathetically rolls her eyes. She also has a tendency of giving people a dirty look if she feels insulted or disrespected. However, this doesn't mean that Annie lacks a soft side. She cares about her uncle very much, especially when he felt insecure of talking to his childhood friend, Natalie McNally. She helped him, along with the aid of Lisa and Keith, to gain confidence to socialize with Natalie. She also admired and complimented Danny Rebus when they were plotting to ruin Paul the Gorilla's banana party, which gives one the impression that Annie has a crush on Danny. Annie is also considered to be somewhat of a fashionista, as she enjoys to dress in colorful, "scrambled", stylish clothes. A good example is "Spooky Summer Soiree", in which she is seen wearing various stylish outfits throughout the episode. She also acts as a fashion mentor, presumably to Gilda Flip, in which Annie helped Gilda pick out outfits to show Gilda's inner personality. Relationships 'The Electric Company' Annie doesn't get along with the Electric Company much, especially Lisa, but she has made an exception when her uncle Sigmund needed help talking his childhood friend on the epsiode "Bananas". [[Hector Ruiz]] Annie dislikes Hector because of his popularity, as she tried to sabotage Hector's chances in being in a rap video in the episode "Scent of a Human" in which Annie had her uncle Sigmund hypnotize Hector into believing he's a dog so Annie could take his place. 'Jessica Ruiz' In the episode "The Potato Custom", Annie is jealous of Jessica because Jessica was chosen to be the Skeleckian Junior Ambassador, and not Annie. Annie retaliates by scrambling Jessica's Skeleckian speech into something offensive, thus making Annie the Junior Ambassador. 'Lisa Heffenbacher' Annie and Lisa are constant rivals, always at odds. Annie always tries to make Lisa look bad, whether it's switching brains and personalities, spreading false rumors of Lisa's ancestor, manipulating and increasing Lisa's stage fright to get her role, or simply stealing a cheese ball to get a scoop for the school newspaper before Lisa, but they always backfire. However, there are times in which Annie and Lisa get along, such in "Bananas", in which they work together to help Annie's Uncle Sigmund talk to his childhood friend Natalie McNally. 'Keith Watson' Keith doesn't like Annie very much, due to her hypnotizing him to sing an continuous jingle for Annie's uncle in "Electric Accompany", or when Annie accidently froze Keith with one of Manny's gadgets in "He's Not Frozen, He's Immobile". 'Marcus Barnes' Marcus and Annie don't interact much, but Annie does acknowledge Marcus but doesn't worry much about him. 'Pranksters' Annie interacts the other Pranksters quite well, unless they exasperate or annoy her. 'Danny Rebus' Danny and Annie seem to have somewhat of a crush with each other. A good example is the episode "Revenge of the Zeros" in which they admire and compliment each other while trying to ruin Paul the Gorilla's banana party. 'Manny Spamboni' Manny and Annie seem to get along, as they teamed up in "Mighty Bright Knight" and "Fromage Here to Eternity". However, in "He's Not Frozen, He's Immobile", they fight over a gadget that Manny made and it made Annie accidently freeze Keith as he was playing basketball. 'Francine Carruthers' Francine and Annie get along, but Annie gets somewhat pestered whenever Francine criticizes her fashion sense. However, Annie seems to rebel against Francine lately when it comes to pulling pranks on the Electric Company. 'Gilda Flip' Annie and Gilda worked together once in the episode "Spooky Summer Soiree" (but only for a couple of hours due to Francine being in charge of Gilda) and they quickly got along and became friends. In a sense, Annie seems to act as a fashion mentor to Gilda, helping her pick out clothes that brings out Gilda's inner personality. External Links *Info about the actress *Profiles on the Electric Company website Trivia *Although she can't hypnotize just yet, she has been seen hypnotyzing the vowels to let "r" boss them around in Prankster Cam Category:Pranksters Category:hypnotists Category:Antagonists Category:Characters Category:Females Category:characters introduced in 2009